Mixed Match Challenge - November 27, 2018
The November 27, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota on November 27, 2018. Episode summary Curt Hawkins & Ember Moon vs Mahalicia Just one day after Curt Hawkins – who entered with a 230-match losing streak -- was named as the injured Braun Strowman’s replacement in the WWE MMC competition, the unfortunate Superstar’s mistake allowed Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox to pick up a victory over him and Ember Moon in a win-or-go-home Quarterfinal Match. Highlights included Moon and Fox starting the bout with a fury of near-falls, Hawkins surprising Mahal with some solid early offense, Hawkins unwisely choosing to take out The Singh Brothers and open the door for Mahal to take charge with a fierce assault, and Moon tagging back in to unleash her rage on Fox. Just as The Shenom was executing the Eclipse that would have given her team the victory in the final moments, Hawkins unwisely tagged in and attempted to pin Fox himself. His mistake would come back to haunt him after Moon took out The Singh Brothers at ringside and Mahal planted Hawkins with a ring-rattling Khallas for the three-count. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will see The Miz & Asuka battle the husband/wife team of Jimmy Uso & Naomi as the Quarterfinals continue. B'N'B vs Country Dominance In the second Quarterfinal Match of the night, Finn Bálor & Bayley scored a huge victory over Bobby Lashley & Mickie James to advance to the Semifinals of the WWE MMC, where they will collide with Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox. Highlights of the match included Lashley quickly tagging out of the contest to avoid locking up with Bálor (after Lashley, Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin ruthlessly beat down Finn on Monday Night Raw), Mickie unleashing a furious early offense on Bayley, a highly personal beatdown being administered by Bálor on Lashley, Lashley turning the tables on Finn by hurling him off the apron and into the announce table, Bálor taking advantage of Lashley’s showboating outside the ring, Mickie pulling the rug out from under Bayley to deny her opponent the tag, Lashley missing the charge on Finn and flying into the ring post and Bayley tagging in and igniting a fierce brawl with Mickie. When Lio Rush tripped up Bayley in the final moments, Finn was quick to get payback, taking out Lashley and Rush in retaliation outside the ring and clearing the way for Bayley to hit Bayley-to-Belly for the huge win. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will continue with R-Truth & Carmella against Jeff Hardy and Charlotte Flair in a Quarterfinals Match. The winners of Mixed Match Challenge earn an all-expense-paid trip to anywhere in the world and the No. 30 entrees in their Royal Rumble Matches (for a greater chance to headline WrestleMania). Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) 2 defeated Ember Moon & Curt Hawkins 4 * Mixed Tag Team Match: B'N'B (Finn Bálor & Bayley) 3 defeated Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) 3 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_11272018mm_0021--7ae6139ec50ed984b26264b886e2bb59.jpg 002_MMC_11272018mm_0045--c6c3c6270b04e518b2d5db0676100163.jpg 003_MMC_11272018dg_0049--c3635e12bbf2507fe75cc9faaed33310.jpg 004_MMC_11272018mm_0063--85a49dd69854f3038dd6bfba5455556c.jpg 005_MMC_11272018mm_0065--219491b705c0837f1bf2606722d99411.jpg 006_MMC_11272018dg_0128--f612c9a360ba858f0bda4c697de87404.jpg 007_MMC_11272018dg_0156--ca10a6099b9c05b0ee837b5126c86f0c.jpg 008_MMC_11272018dg_0195--3303274ae801debe98b7836f2f5a7fc9.jpg 009_MMC_11272018mm_0103--8e357bf01a7bdc6ccebd9d250db83a96.jpg 010_MMC_11272018mm_0109--606361e923525e1c42f8da9df409fa34.jpg 011_MMC_11272018dg_0293--366c350d6c623b62318889ab508f6b4d.jpg 012_MMC_11272018dg_0307--f5367e21dacaac65bd3deaf159f5158d.jpg 013_MMC_11272018dg_0314--3444f4ca8ca1865b4bf60983d6dc4eb9.jpg 014_MMC_11272018mm_0147--51f994346d53477e4360b1ddbc6f4653.jpg 015_MMC_11272018dg_0330--f0b5840f4a5527341fea2c4e982ad49e.jpg 016_MMC_11272018mm_0157--a8dd018328f000d9981bcd11a6d46cdd.jpg 017_MMC_11272018dg_0402--32ab5e06f9d2d05e86e9ea9abb6b6345.jpg 018_MMC_11272018dg_0451--4991a1e690385df35ba613ed6d2b3e9f.jpg 019_MMC_11272018dg_0512--332f4d681f8cfc2b1c53c79de4670094.jpg 020_MMC_11272018dg_0544--da217d0f9c7f1ae4269855c6651f729e.jpg 021_MMC_11272018dg_0574--00bafce70642f07db1f460ca36b47327.jpg 022_MMC_11272018dg_0590--1400c720873895bed0f12bdc13dd202c.jpg 023_MMC_11272018dg_0597--aba0628a28c2be4dc9c35f6eef46fb5a.jpg 024_MMC_11272018dg_0605--6e9edc3052c326fb9bbe952439e29efd.jpg 025_MMC_11272018dg_0668--9b4b81cffd1b71c36c45324c1501ad35.jpg 026_MMC_11272018dg_0677--ce6f3e060e96a99dff05981e36e322e7.jpg 027_MMC_11272018dg_0682--75a408bd122b5ecced111ef56a4091df.jpg 028_MMC_11272018dg_0695--d7961f33bdb998182d51174da70203ea.jpg 029_MMC_11272018dg_0706--b4dceea8e72e20fbc875d7b5c9c53a19.jpg 030_MMC_11272018mm_0432--7b3b133d47cace7d7ea04f41921be194.jpg 031_MMC_11272018dg_0732--7eddf1867c5ba610356bb08ca8f9c9ab.jpg 032_MMC_11272018dg_0748--7d2412632231cad151ad09546793ec98.jpg 033_MMC_11272018dg_0758--e7a2528bc68454bbeb150881122e6593.jpg 034_MMC_11272018mm_0456--c574883ce9618865dd4be68e6597db6d.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young